


猎物 7

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：李总裁觉得没脸见人了(不是
Kudos: 15





	猎物 7

疯狂又愉悦的周末结束以后，李东海又将自己投入到工作中，现实生活中李东海就是个工作狂。

上次酒会的时候拿到了振贺集团总裁的联系方式以后，就吩咐秘书将需要准备的材料通知到相应的部门，最后再交由他来定夺修改。

这一周全公司的人都忙的晕头转向，他们知道如果这次可以跟振贺合作成功的话，今年的业绩一定会再飞升一个度，说不定老板一高兴就给他们涨工资了。

一天忙的连轴转的人也没有好好吃饭，秘书几次将热好的饭菜端进办公室里，可李东海一次也没有动过，整个人埋在被材料堆成小山的办公桌前，连头都懒得抬一下。

李赫宰被朋友约到这附近喝咖啡，结束的时候才发现李东海的公司就在面前，突然好奇心作祟让他很想知道他的小奴隶现在在做什么。

所以告别朋友以后，李赫宰迈着他的大长腿走进了李东海的公司大门，前台小姐看着面前突然出现的帅气的男人有些愣神，不过还是迅速找回理智，公式化的口吻：“先生，请问您有什么事吗？”

“我找你们总裁。”李赫宰手指敲了敲桌子，然后开口道。

“请问您有预约吗？没有预约的话，不好意思，我不能放您上去。”

啧，小奴隶这公司的员工还真是尽职尽责。

“我是振贺集团的李赫宰，你可以打电话问问李总裁的秘书，我能不能上去。”李赫宰邪魅一笑，盯着前台小姐快速拨通了秘书小姐的电话。

“振贺集团？快请上来。”秘书小姐一听是振贺集团的人，也没有进去打扰把自己埋进办公桌里的总裁，赶忙请了上来。

挂了电话的人恭恭敬敬地作出带路的手势，对着李赫宰开口道：“您跟我往这边走。”

直到李赫宰出现在了总裁办公室门口，才客客气气地对着门外的秘书小姐自报家门：“我是李赫宰，我可以见见你们总裁吗？”

“您稍等一下，我请示一下总裁。”秘书小姐拿起电话准备拨打内线通知一下李总裁，可万万没想到眼前的男人直接越过了她，手已经搭在了门把上。

“不用通知，我直接进去就好。”男人回过头看了慌张的秘书小姐一眼，“不用担心，他不会把你开除的。”

然后就压下了门把手，轻轻推开了总裁办公室的大门，然后迅速关上门落锁。

听到声响的人脸上有些不耐烦，刚刚秘书把饭菜拿进来的时候他就告诉过她不要再进来打扰他，怎么这人又跑进来，而且这次连门都不敲。

头也没抬，堆积如山的桌子遮挡住了李东海的身影，只有声音闷闷地从眼前的办公桌里传来，“有什么事？”

李赫宰靠着门盯着只能看到的一点点头发，有根呆毛随着李东海点头上下晃动，双手抱胸也不回答。

半天没有等到回应的李东海皱着眉头从一堆资料里抬头，看到靠在门上的李赫宰一激灵，脑内无数个声音响起：他的主人为什么会出现在他的办公室里？为什么没有一个人通知他一下？他是不是太想他主人所以眼花了？眼前的这个男人是真实的吗？

从办公桌前站起来，走到李赫宰的面前，乖巧的站在离李赫宰不近也不远的距离，低声喊了一句：“主人。”然后把低着的都抬起，盯着李赫宰问道：“您怎么过来了，也不提前通知我一下。”

李赫宰在李东海抬眼的瞬间就看到了眼下的乌青，容光焕发的李总裁看着有一些憔悴，让他心疼得不行，拉过李东海的手往窗边的沙发上走去，边走边说道：“不是游戏的时候不用叫我主人，喊我名字就行。”

李东海迟疑了一下，他可以喊他的名字吗？

“李……李赫宰。”

“嗯。”

“李赫宰。”

“怎么了，我们李大总裁傻了？”李赫宰看着身边的人傻愣愣的，什么也不说只喊他的名字，心里软的不行，不过视线环绕李东海办公室的时候看到了刚刚被他忽略的放在桌上的饭菜，脸色变得不太好。

李东海看着男人刚刚还笑嘻嘻的脸上突然就没什么表情了，以为自己喊他名字惹他不高兴了，可是明明是那人让自己喊得嘛。

抢断李东海欲开口的话，李赫宰有一些阴沉的声音响起：“为什么不吃饭？”

一句话点醒了李东海，看着桌上放凉了的饭菜有些心虚，也不敢喊李赫宰的名字，开口像是撒娇又像是讨饶：“主人……我忙忘了。”

李赫宰感觉自己的心里被小猫挠了一下，不过不好好照顾自己的小奴隶还是要好好教育一下的，“你的身体属于我，谁允许你糟蹋自己的身体的。”说罢便把李东海拉着站起来，一巴掌拍在了他屁股上。

李东海在自己的办公室里被打屁股，羞耻的想要找个地缝钻进去，可面对生气的男人他又不敢动，“主人……我错了……您别打我。”

本来也就只是生气李东海不好好照顾自己，不是游戏约定的时间，李赫宰不会真的惩罚他，何况自己是在人家的总裁办公室里，还是要给李大总裁留面子的。

“今天就不罚你，下次再让我发现，游戏的时候把你吊起来打。”凶巴巴的口气恐吓他的小奴隶，“过来坐着，刚刚才跟你说的游戏以外喊名字就好，这么快就不记得了。”

“我哪敢啊。”李东海小声嘀咕，不过还是顺着李赫宰的动作坐在了他旁边。

李东海坐好以后，李赫宰却站起身，把桌上放凉了的饭菜拿在手里打开门交给秘书小姐，并开口对着秘书小姐说：“给李总裁订过一份饭来。”

秘书小姐懵懵地看着直接闯进办公室的男人，本来以为要跟总裁谈工作的，怎么还管起吃饭了。

不过能当上总裁秘书的都是人精，总裁的私事自己还是不要知道太多，乖乖做事就好。于是秘书小姐结果凉了的饭菜以后，迅速打了电话订过一份。

李东海看着李赫宰一系列动作以后，觉得自己真是丢脸丢到家了，考虑要不要换个秘书小姐来保持一下他高冷的形象。

秘书小姐：？？？我什么也不知道。

好在订餐的地方不是很远，十几分钟便送来了。秘书小姐将饭菜放在桌上以后就自觉退了出去。

李赫宰跟李东海本来在聊一下日常，看到吃的来了以后拍了拍李东海的后腰，“快去吃。”想了一下又补了一句，“我看着你吃。”

李东海生平第一次被人盯着吃完饭的，觉得哪都不自在。不过想到李赫宰是在关心自己，心里就觉得暖暖的。

直到周末在蓝夜的房间里，虽然没有被打，但是被李赫宰不能射的命令折磨到哭的李东海才知道，惩罚不止被打一种。

缓过气来的李东海盯着李赫宰鼓起来的下身陷入思考。其实他不是第一次看到这样的情况，支配者对臣服者实施调教，在调教的过程中获得快感，但却因为李东海的要求，李赫宰只能自己解决或是忍耐，同样是男人，他知道忍耐的痛苦，心里像是压着一块石头，让他喘不过气。

李东海身子向前拉着准备转身走的人，轻轻的一句话砸在了李赫宰心里。

“主人……其实我可以……”

TBC


End file.
